Music, Love and Vamps
by Midnight-blackOpal
Summary: Welcome to AA where you have the best of the bests the Swans, Hale's, and Mason. Bella Swan is over 200 years old with a secret passion for singing, Edward is a loner looking for a voice that could stun the Gods. Full summary inside rated T for save reasn
1. Chapter 1

**MUSIC, LOVE AND VAMPIRES**

**SUMMARY:**

Welcome to Arts Academy, the best School of the Arts in the USA in sunless Forks, Washington. In prestigious AA there are the best of the best when it comes to the arts. Here at AA you will meet the strangest of the strange. At AA there are creatures beyond us; vampires and 'werewolves'.

Meet Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, the best Actress in AA. Behind Bella's beauty, confidence, unnatural grace, and topaz eyes lies a lonely girl of seventeen looking for a mate and her other half. Bella has the best singing voice in the whole academy but doesn't sing for anyone since she was changed in 1906. Will someone ever come and change this? Bella has long dark brown graceful curls that go down to her waist and large doe topaz eyes. She is a good 5'5 and has an hourglass figure with a heart shaped face with full oh so kissable petal pink lips. Her power is major blood lust control and a mind force field that she can expand over her to anyone who is in at least a ten mile radius. She is the leader of the five Swans and Hales.

In Bella's Dorm room there are her 'sisters' and best friends ever, Mary Alice Brandon Swan and Rosalie Hale. Mary, or Alice as she likes to be called, is the best Dancer the school has to offer. With her natural small size, unnatural grace, and ability not to tire she clams number one. Along with being number one in a leotard she enjoys shopping and spending her 'parents' money with her sisters. Alice is a good five foot with short spiky jet black hair and topaz eyes. She is the middle at the age of eighteen. Alice can have visions of the future based on decisions.

Rosalie Hale is the best model in AA and has appeared in vogue a few times with a good role in Sports Illustrated. She is the tallest and oldest of the three at nineteen and has a figure all the other models die for. Her long blond curls and extremely pale skin with topaz eyes makes her ideal for the model business. She has the power of extreme beauty even for a vampire.

Jasper Hale is Rosalie's 'twin' and Alice's mate posing as her long term BF. Jasper is unnaturally calm and is the best artist in AA, whose paintings were sent to museums. He never feels at ease completely until he has paint, a blank canvas and Alice at his side. He is the tallest out of the Swans and Hales at 6'3 and has shimmering blond hair like his sister. He can control the emotions of others and reads them perfectly.

Lastly is Emmett Swan, the oldest, Rosalie's mate and most muscular of the group at twenty and has the power of strength. Emmett is the best film director in AA and only uses Bella in his films as the lead role. He is about 6'2 and has dark curly hair with a monstrous grin, laughs and dimples with topaz eyes and bone white skin.

While Bella is in the music room she meets a new student with bone white skin, piercing topaz eyes, tossed bronze hair, a crooked grin and the best musician at AA. Immediately they capture each other's hearts and fall into each others life forever. Now with the winter musical on its way, will they admit to their intense feelings to the other? Will love blossom? Will Bella ever sing again? What is Mike's problem?! Find out in MUSIC, LOVE AND VAMPIRES!

**NOTICE:**

**Me: "Hey Steph, do you mind doing me a favor?"**

**SM: "That depends what is it and why?"**

**Me: "Well I just wanted to ask if you could do my notice because I am a loving devoted fan." batters eyelashes and throws irrestiable blue eyed puppy dog pout "I have the best blue eyes around these parts and you know you can't resist"**

**SM: "Fine, how could I resist? Devyn does not own The Twilight saga or any characters, just her creative plot. There, now you can't get sued. Enjoy everyone! :)"**

**ME: "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"**

**Okay now on to the show. . .**

Chapter one . . .

I walked over, well more floated, to the front desk in the school's campus and looked down to the boy at the desk. Smiling I recited my family's information as Emmett and Jasper stood beside me.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan and these are my brothers and sisters, Alice Swan, Emmett Swan, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. We are here for our dorms and schedules." I said at the flustered Boy. He stuttered and started to look for our keys and papers. Rosalie sighed beside me and spoke at vampire speed.

"Geese will these boys stop starring at us and just get on it?" she said annoyed. I sighed in agreement with her as the stuttered boy handed me the keys and schedules.

"Here you go miss, I hope you enjoy your years here and if you don't I could always help with that." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I fought the urge to gag at him as Emmett and Jasper stepped up to my side and stood tall. I heard his frantic heart rate and giggled in my head.

"Come on lets go." I said and led us outside. As soon as we got out I looked at our keys, room 624 for Alice, Rose and me while the boys got 628 with some stranger. "Okay Emmett, Jasper here are your keys and schedules and Alice and Rose here are yours. Now Remember Emmett no pranking your new roommate, just keep in mind what happened last time, okay? Jasper watch him please." I said, my voice ringing with authority.

"Just one little prank, please!" Emmett whined. I looked at Jasper, Alice and Rose's faces to judge their thoughts on his request. I sighed and looked at Emmet

"Fine, only if he deserves it and you have to include me in it too and I get the lead in your new film." I said to him. He nodded happily and jumped up and down like Alice when you say the word shopping and hand her a credit card. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper for help. He smiled at me and sobered Emmett. I mouthed a thanks to him and looked at them.

"Okay why don't we set our stuff in our rooms." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we went to put our stuff up. We hopped into our cars and speed through the large campus to the dorms. The girls dorm room is really half of the sixth floor while the guys have the same just in their dorm building. When Alice, Rose and I stepped into our room I felt a wave of relief hit me. This place was my second home and I loved it! Alice ran to her room and left Rose and I standing there looking around at how unchanged this place was. The walls were a creamy off white color and the sofa and love seats were a dark red color. On the wall to the left was a 76" flat screen TV with a few games and tons of DVDs. I made my way to my room at the end of the hallway.

"Sanctuary." I whispered to myself as I stepped into my room. It was a midnight blue and sterling silver colored room. The walls and ceiling were a midnight blue with silver stripes on the wall and silver stars on the ceiling, made of actual silver along with the chandelier hanging up there. On the south end of the room was a king sized bed with dark blue and silver pin lined sheets with the frame made purely of silver and sapphire. To the right of the bed was a sliding glass door that went out to a balcony made of silver with a lounging chair. To the left of the bed is a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling. I set down all ten bags on the floor of my room and looked at the desk on the east side of my room made of silver. the floors of white Oak shined with the fresh polish put on it. I went out of my room twenty minutes later when I finished putting up my things. I got out and Left a note telling them I was going out to get the route for my classes. They knew I liked to be alone so they didn't question it.

I got into my dark blue Audi R-8 and drove to the music room. The music room was my home, where I could go and no one would be. This room had been abandoned for twenty rooms as a classroom but it was now a storage room for instruments. As I pulled up I saw a silver Volvo parked there as well. I shoved my suspicion to the back of my mind and went inside the dark room. I took an unneeded breath and went over to the piano. I had known how to play since I was a human along with the violin and guitar. Smiling I decided to play a simple song, Imagine. I took another breath and started to play it nice and slow as the chords filled the thick silence of the dark room.

_Imagine there's no heaven,_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell worst_

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today, ah ah aah-aah-aah_

_Imagine theres no country,_

_Its isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for,_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace,_

_You oh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You may say I'm a dreamer,_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world be of one_

_Imagine no positions,_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world _

_you oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you will join us_

_And the world will live as one . . ._

I trailed off and popped out of the world of music. Yep I still have it. Soon after I finished I heard clapping from behind me. I turned at vampire speed only to see a God standing before me. He had messy uniquely colored bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes on very pale skin, his jaw held beautiful kissable lips and was square with his features looks like he was chiseled from marble like David. Under his tight black shirt I could see his muscles. I almost melted when I caught his deep pools of topaz he has for eyes when I realized something, no male has ever had this affect on me no matter how hard they tried I never liked them. He was the first to cut the tension so thick it couldn't be cut by a knife.

"Beautiful . . . " He trailed off as his eyes roamed my now standing body. His voice was like musical velvet I wanted to wrap myself in and lay there forever in. I didn't know if he was talking about the song or me but I had a feeling it was me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, my voice sounding hoarse compared to his lovely voice. We stayed silence for a little bit more until my cellphone rang.

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic,It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination life is your creation!_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight I'm your dolly._

_Your my doll rock'n'roll feel the glamour in pink_

_Kiss me here touch me there _

_Hanky panky!_

Leave it to Rose to have that as her chosen ring tone. I picked up and spoke into the phone.

"Yeah Rose." I said still dazed and starring at the now smirking God in front of me.

"Where are you Bella it is 5:30 and you have been gone for an hour and a half, where are you!" she said, her voice thick with worry.

'Calm down Rose I am on my way back I just got," I was said the next part to HIM. "distracted. Be there in a few okay. Later." I said and hung up after she did. Slowly I walked towards the door. As I walked past him he caught my arm and spun me towards him, making me look at him directly in his topaz orbs, smouldering with a deep emotion. At his touch an electric current passed through me but I didn't care, I was too deep in his eyes.

"Before you go, what is your name?" He asked. Dazed I answered his question.

"Bella S-swan." I said, stuttering. He smiled a crooked, heart wrenching smile at me and slid his hand into mine.

"I'm Edward Mason." He said. His velvety voice wrapping me up and taking me prisoner. I smiled back at him sheepishly and his grip loosened. Reluctantly I let go after five minutes of starring at him as my phone vibrated with a text. I checked it slowly and growled.

'I am coming after you if you don't get away from him in five minutes lover girl.' Alice texted me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry I have to go, goodbye Edward." I said, sighing mentaly at how his name felt right and natural sliding off my tongue. He smiled and took my hand to his mouth to kiss.

"Goodbye Bella, I hope to see you soon." he said. and let go, pained to do so. I smiled at him and walked to my car. I slid in and drove as fast as I could to the dorm room. When I got to the hallway I saw Alice marching down it with her keys and cell in hand.

"Hi Alice." I said. She jumped slightly and giggled, the sound of tinkling bells and my ringing silver bells rang through the air in unison. We walked to our dorm and as soon as we got in I was bombarded with questions from everyone. Sighing I told them everything except for the singing. Soon it was nine so I excused myself and went to my room and took out my original copy of Pride and Prejudice from the bookshelves lining the west wall, except for the doors to the bathroom and closet, and went to the balcony to look at the crescent moon and all of the stars in the sky thinking only of Edward Mason . . .

**Okay that was my first chapter of my first fanfic on this site. R&R please peoples, you know how and if you don't you are in need of some brains. JK. Anywhosandwhatsits, (Any-whos-and-whats-its), this chapter is for all-hail-the-jello and Stacie-Ann Halliwell. You guys rule and so do your stories, keep it up. **

**The song is Imagine by John Lennon, (Really good song along with his other songs and from when he was on the Beatles) and the ring tone was Barbie Gril by Aqua. I own neither of those songs!**

**5 reviews and I get another one going. l8r!**

**-Dev ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUSIC, LOVE AND VAMPIRES**

**SUMMARY:**

Welcome to Arts Academy, the best School of the Arts in the USA in sunless Forks, Washington. In prestigious AA there are the best of the best when it comes to the arts. Here at AA you will meet the strangest of the strange. At AA there are creatures beyond us; vampires and 'werewolves'.

Meet Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, the best Actress in AA. Behind Bella's beauty, confidence, unnatural grace, and topaz eyes lies a lonely girl of seventeen looking for a mate and her other half. Bella has the best singing voice in the whole academy but doesn't sing for anyone since she was changed in 1906. Will someone ever come and change this? Bella has long dark brown graceful curls that go down to her waist and large doe topaz eyes. She is a good 5'5 and has an hourglass figure with a heart shaped face with full oh so kissable petal pink lips. Her power is major blood lust control and a mind force field that she can expand over her to anyone who is in at least a ten mile radius. She is the leader of the five Swans and Hales.

In Bella's Dorm room there are her 'sisters' and best friends ever, Mary Alice Brandon Swan and Rosalie Hale. Mary, or Alice as she likes to be called, is the best Dancer the school has to offer. With her natural small size, unnatural grace, and ability not to tire she clams number one. Along with being number one in a leotard she enjoys shopping and spending her 'parents' money with her sisters. Alice is a good five foot with short spiky jet black hair and topaz eyes. She is the middle at the age of eighteen. Alice can have visions of the future based on decisions.

Rosalie Hale is the best model in AA and has appeared in vogue a few times with a good role in Sports Illustrated. She is the tallest and oldest of the three at nineteen and has a figure all the other models die for. Her long blond curls and extremely pale skin with topaz eyes makes her ideal for the model business. She has the power of extreme beauty even for a vampire.

Jasper Hale is Rosalie's 'twin' and Alice's mate posing as her long term BF. Jasper is unnaturally calm and is the best artist in AA, whose paintings were sent to museums. He never feels at ease completely until he has paint, a blank canvas and Alice at his side. He is the tallest out of the Swans and Hales at 6'3 and has shimmering blond hair like his sister. He can control the emotions of others and reads them perfectly.

Lastly is Emmett Swan, the oldest, Rosalie's mate and most muscular of the group at twenty and has the power of strength. Emmett is the best film director in AA and only uses Bella in his films as the lead role. He is about 6'2 and has dark curly hair with a monstrous grin, laughs and dimples with topaz eyes and bone white skin.

While Bella is in the music room she meets a new student with bone white skin, piercing topaz eyes, tossed bronze hair, a crooked grin and the best musician at AA. Immediately they capture each other's hearts and fall into each others life forever. Now with the winter musical on its way, will they admit to their intense feelings to the other? Will love blossom? Will Bella ever sing again? What is Mike's problem?! Find out in MUSIC, LOVE AND VAMPIRES!

**NOTICE:**

**Me: "Hey Steph, do you mind doing me a favor?"**

**SM: "That depends what is it and why?"**

**Me: "Well I just wanted to ask if you could do my notice because I am a loving devoted fan." batters eyelashes and throws irrestiable blue eyed puppy dog pout "I have the best blue eyes around these parts and you know you can't resist"**

**SM: "Fine, how could I resist? Devyn does not own The Twilight saga or any characters, just her creative plot. There, now you can't get sued. Enjoy everyone! :)"**

**ME: "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!"**

**Okay now on to the show. . .**

Chapter one . . .

I walked over, well more floated, to the front desk in the school's campus and looked down to the boy at the desk. Smiling I recited my family's information as Emmett and Jasper stood beside me.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan and these are my brothers and sisters, Alice Swan, Emmett Swan, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. We are here for our dorms and schedules." I said at the flustered Boy. He stuttered and started to look for our keys and papers. Rosalie sighed beside me and spoke at vampire speed.

"Geese will these boys stop starring at us and just get on it?" she said annoyed. I sighed in agreement with her as the stuttered boy handed me the keys and schedules.

"Here you go miss, I hope you enjoy your years here and if you don't I could always help with that." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I fought the urge to gag at him as Emmett and Jasper stepped up to my side and stood tall. I heard his frantic heart rate and giggled in my head.

"Come on lets go." I said and led us outside. As soon as we got out I looked at our keys, room 624 for Alice, Rose and me while the boys got 628 with some stranger. "Okay Emmett, Jasper here are your keys and schedules and Alice and Rose here are yours. Now Remember Emmett no pranking your new roommate, just keep in mind what happened last time, okay? Jasper watch him please." I said, my voice ringing with authority.

"Just one little prank, please!" Emmett whined. I looked at Jasper, Alice and Rose's faces to judge their thoughts on his request. I sighed and looked at Emmet

"Fine, only if he deserves it and you have to include me in it too and I get the lead in your new film." I said to him. He nodded happily and jumped up and down like Alice when you say the word shopping and hand her a credit card. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper for help. He smiled at me and sobered Emmett. I mouthed a thanks to him and looked at them.

"Okay why don't we set our stuff in our rooms." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we went to put our stuff up. We hopped into our cars and speed through the large campus to the dorms. The girls dorm room is really half of the sixth floor while the guys have the same just in their dorm building. When Alice, Rose and I stepped into our room I felt a wave of relief hit me. This place was my second home and I loved it! Alice ran to her room and left Rose and I standing there looking around at how unchanged this place was. The walls were a creamy off white color and the sofa and love seats were a dark red color. On the wall to the left was a 76" flat screen TV with a few games and tons of DVDs. I made my way to my room at the end of the hallway.

"Sanctuary." I whispered to myself as I stepped into my room. It was a midnight blue and sterling silver colored room. The walls and ceiling were a midnight blue with silver stripes on the wall and silver stars on the ceiling, made of actual silver along with the chandelier hanging up there. On the south end of the room was a king sized bed with dark blue and silver pin lined sheets with the frame made purely of silver and sapphire. To the right of the bed was a sliding glass door that went out to a balcony made of silver with a lounging chair. To the left of the bed is a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling. I set down all ten bags on the floor of my room and looked at the desk on the east side of my room made of silver. the floors of white Oak shined with the fresh polish put on it. I went out of my room twenty minutes later when I finished putting up my things. I got out and Left a note telling them I was going out to get the route for my classes. They knew I liked to be alone so they didn't question it.

I got into my dark blue Audi R-8 and drove to the music room. The music room was my home, where I could go and no one would be. This room had been abandoned for twenty rooms as a classroom but it was now a storage room for instruments. As I pulled up I saw a silver Volvo parked there as well. I shoved my suspicion to the back of my mind and went inside the dark room. I took an unneeded breath and went over to the piano. I had known how to play since I was a human along with the violin and guitar. Smiling I decided to play a simple song, Imagine. I took another breath and started to play it nice and slow as the chords filled the thick silence of the dark room.

_Imagine there's no heaven,_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell worst_

_Above us only sky._

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today, ah ah aah-aah-aah_

_Imagine there's no country,_

_Its isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for,_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace,_

_You oh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You may say I'm a dreamer,_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world be of one_

_Imagine no positions,_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world _

_you oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you will join us_

_And the world will live as one . . ._

I trailed off and popped out of the world of music. Yep I still have it. Soon after I finished I heard clapping from behind me. I turned at vampire speed only to see a God standing before me. He had messy uniquely colored bronze hair and beautiful topaz eyes on very pale skin, his jaw held beautiful kissable lips and was square with his features looks like he was chiseled from marble like David. Under his tight black shirt I could see his muscles. I almost melted when I caught his deep pools of topaz he has for eyes when I realized something, no male has ever had this affect on me no matter how hard they tried I never liked them. He was the first to cut the tension so thick it couldn't be cut by a knife.

"Beautiful . . . " He trailed off as his eyes roamed my now standing body. His voice was like musical velvet I wanted to wrap myself in and lay there forever in. I didn't know if he was talking about the song or me but I had a feeling it was me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, my voice sounding hoarse compared to his lovely voice. We stayed silence for a little bit more until my cellphone rang.

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic,It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination life is your creation!_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight I'm your dolly._

_Your my doll rock'n'roll feel the glamour in pink_

_Kiss me here touch me there _

_Hanky panky!_

Leave it to Rose to have that as her chosen ring tone. I picked up and spoke into the phone.

"Yeah Rose." I said still dazed and starring at the now smirking God in front of me.

"Where are you Bella it is 5:30 and you have been gone for an hour and a half, where are you!" she said, her voice thick with worry.

'Calm down Rose I am on my way back I just got," I was said the next part to HIM. "distracted. Be there in a few okay. Later." I said and hung up after she did. Slowly I walked towards the door. As I walked past him he caught my arm and spun me towards him, making me look at him directly in his topaz orbs, smouldering with a deep emotion. At his touch an electric current passed through me but I didn't care, I was too deep in his eyes.

"Before you go, what is your name?" He asked. Dazed I answered his question.

"Bella S-swan." I said, stuttering. He smiled a crooked, heart wrenching smile at me and slid his hand into mine.

"I'm Edward Mason." He said. His velvety voice wrapping me up and taking me prisoner. I smiled back at him sheepishly and his grip loosened. Reluctantly I let go after five minutes of starring at him as my phone vibrated with a text. I checked it slowly and growled.

'I am coming after you if you don't get away from him in five minutes lover girl.' Alice texted me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry I have to go, goodbye Edward." I said, sighing mentaly at how his name felt right and natural sliding off my tongue. He smiled and took my hand to his mouth to kiss.

"Goodbye Bella, I hope to see you soon." he said. and let go, pained to do so. I smiled at him and walked to my car. I slid in and drove as fast as I could to the dorm room. When I got to the hallway I saw Alice marching down it with her keys and cell in hand.

"Hi Alice." I said. She jumped slightly and giggled, the sound of tinkling bells and my ringing silver bells rang through the air in unison. We walked to our dorm and as soon as we got in I was bombarded with questions from everyone. Sighing I told them everything except for the singing. Soon it was nine so I excused myself and went to my room and took out my original copy of Pride and Prejudice from the bookshelves lining the west wall, except for the doors to the bathroom and closet, and went to the balcony to look at the crescent moon and all of the stars in the sky thinking only of Edward Mason . . .

**Okay that was my first chapter of my first fanfic on this site. R&R please peoples, you know how and if you don't you are in need of some brains. JK. Anywhosandwhatsits, (Any-whos-and-whats-its), this chapter is for all-hail-the-jello and Stacie-Ann Halliwell. You guys rule and so do your stories, keep it up. **

**The song is Imagine by John Lennon, (Really good song along with his other songs and from when he was on the Beatles) and the ring tone was Barbie Gril by Aqua. I own neither of those songs!**

**5 reviews and I get another one going. l8r!**

**-Dev ;)**

**OME, I am sooooooooo sorry about not posting for so f-ing long, my cousin from Washington State, (he lives in a town over from FORKS!), came over and I hadn't seen him in forever so it was awesome to see my cousin. Then I started a new school, UGH, and I already hate these two cheerleaders from my science class, (Only I could make enemies on my first day, AND have that said enemy be cheerleaders. They are bleach blonds with a spotty tan and when they wear their uniforms their guts wiggle out of place and show. Size too small ladies!), Sorry for that rant now back to this brain blocking story . . . **

**Chapter two part one . . .**

The next day Jasper came out to meet me on my balcony right before the sun rose behind the clouds.

"Hey Bella, you okay, you seem kind of confused." Jasper asked me. Only Jasper was intently aware of my confusion when I am usually very confidant.

"Remember that guy I told you guys about earlier, well it's about him. When I first saw him he made me feel so . . . here absorb this," I told him as I let myself get lost in the crystal clear memory I was thinking of all night. Jasper smiled at me and changed the atmosphere to some calming waves for me.

"Bella, you're in love, right there was adoration for this guy, pure adoration." He said to me still smiling at me. I got confused quickly again. I have never liked anyone, not even when I was human. The only thing I have ever thought of when I looked at them was either joy for them or pure jealousy that they had someone they could be with and enjoy it. They had someone to come to, to hold, to love, to kiss, to . . .

"Think on it okay Bella, just remember school is soon so get ready." He said to me and kissed my cheek as he left. Only Alice, Rose, Emmett or Jasper kissed my cheek seeing as they were closer to me than anything. I sighed and looked at the clock seeing as the sun was higher in the clouds. My skin faintly glowed, but not like when the moon hit me. Sighing I swept the forest and saw a bush move as I looked at it, odd, but I ignored it and went inside to my closest and choose a tight dark blue blouse with a V-neck and a long jean skirt that had a slit that went to my knee on the right side. I put my wavy hair in a high pony tail and put on some make-up. Sighing in anticipation for school I got my bag and keys seeing as we always took my car. I went into the living room, ha, ha living room, and waited for Emmett and Jasper to get back. Somehow I managed to avoid Alice and Rose but instead of being happy I was curious what the heck is up today?

I went to Alice's room and knocked on the door Alice yelled back at me, "Rose needs some mascara and I ran out last night grab some from your room." She commanded me. Shrugging I got it and went into Rose's room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh thanks Belly I was about to go ask for some . . . Alice sent you didn't she?" she asked me. I nodded and went to sit on her bed. Today Rose was wearing a purple tight top and some dark wash AE jeans. Her hair was let down in glorious curls and her smoky eyes made the topaz stand out more. The color of her eyes set me off again on Edward.

Was Jasper right, was I admiring him? Was I in love with him? Even as a human I was never loved, I had never kissed a boy, dated, or even have a real blood related family as I was the last Swan I could track down. Rose and Alice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Bells, we have to get going." Alice said. I got up robotically and went to the car where Emmett and Jasper stood with another body.

"Hey guys I just wanted to introduce you guys to our roommate Edward Mason. Edward, this is Alice, Jasper's girl, Rosalie, mine, and Bella but I already think you guys met. "Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at us. I slapped his head and looked at _Him_.

He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed muscles and some jeans. His hair was, if possible, messier than yesterday. His Topaz eyes scorched as he looked into mine, emotions brewing underneath I didn't understand. Soon I was snapped out of it when Alice ran her hand over my face and Rose shook my shoulders, while Jasper and Emmett did the same to Edward.

"Come on we have to get to school before we are late Bella." Alice said while her eyes danced with excitement at the reaction I had to him. We went inside my car, Edward Jasper and Rose went into Jasper's gold Acura TL while Alice got the shot gun of my car, I got driver's and Emmett was in the back. I backed out first and waited as Alice and Emmett grinned like maniacs. Terrified I looked at them.

"Guys, what are you thinking?" I said worried. They just grinned harder. The whole five minute ride felt like five hours of pure terror, nor for myself but for Edward. The question now is how I am going to get through the day with their new found information. UGH!

**Okay I was thinking, do you want me to do only Bella's POV or add in Alice's and other people's? In the review tell me and the most yeses or no's win. Review peoples and I will get some up by later today or tomorrow, tops promise. :D **

**-Dev ;)**

**OH and BTW . . . **

**This chapter is for all that reviewed. Thanks I totaly Heart u! k l8r's!**


End file.
